pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emboar
Emboar (Japanese: エンブオー Enbuoo) is a / -type Pokémon that was introduced in the Generation V games Pokémon Black and White. Biology Physiology Emboar is a very large bipedal boar-like Pokémon. It has orange skin seen on the chest and head and flames emanating from around its neck and a small, black spiked tail. It has golden oriental designs on its black torso, and thick, black thunderbolt-like eyebrows on the top of its head. Like its pre-evolutions, it has a red, pig like nose. Two long fangs protrude out of its wide mouth. It has large bulky arms, each with a golden band near its biceps with the rest of the arm below being black, and a red band on its wrists near its hands which each have three claws. On its lower body it, its upper legs are red where a yellow band separates the rest of the leg which is black, its feet are tipped with two toe claws. Natural abilities Emboar is fast and very physically powerful. It grows a beard of fire, and it sets its fists on fire with its blazing chin in order to throw flaming punches. Behavior Emboar is a kind and wise warrior Pokémon that cares deeply about its friends and its trainer. Habitat Like its pre-evolutions, Emboar are extremely rare to find in the wild. Evolution Emboar evolves from Pignite at level 36. Emboar is the final evolved form of Tepig. Game data Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |name = Emboar |bwspr =Emboar BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Emboar BW.gif |b2w2spr =Emboar B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny Emboar_B2W2.gif |Vback =Emboar BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Emboar BW Back.gif |xyspr = Emboar XY.gif |xysprs=EmboarShinyXY.gif |orasspr = Emboar XY.gif |orassprs=EmboarShinyXY.gif |VIback=EmboarBackXY.gif |VIbacks=EmboarBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime Emboar first appeared in anime when Bianca's Pignite evolved into Emboar. It later appeared with Shamus, the original trainer of Ash's Tepig. Other Emboar appears in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where he's the keeper of the Crag Area and is in charge of the Battle Tournament. He is also a mentor for Tepig, since it is revealed that he started out just like Tepig. Trivia *Like all other fully evolved -type Starter Pokémon, Emboar has flames protruding from its body somewhere; in its case, its neck. *Of the three Unova starters, Emboar has the highest HP and Attack stats, but the lowest defense, Special Defense, and Speed stats. *Emboar is the only Fire-type Pokémon that is able to learn a damaging -type move, Scald. *Despite the Pokédex entry stating it can "throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin", it couldn't learn Fire Punch until Pokémon Black 2 and White 2. *Emboar is the only fully evolved Unova starter Pokémon to have two types. *Emboar is the heaviest -type fully evolved starter Pokémon. Origin Emboar is based on a wild boar. Etymology Emboar's name is a combination of "em'ber" and "'boar." Names in other languages *French: Roitiflam *Spanish and Italian: Emboar *German: Flambirex *Korean: 염무왕 Yeommuwang Gallery 500Emboar BW anime.png 500Emboar Dream.png 500Emboar Pokémon HOME.png Emboar Black & White.jpg|Emboar TCG Artwork Unova starters evolution artwork.png|Emboar with the other final evolutions of the Starter Pokemon of the Unova Region, Serperior and Samurott. Emboar-GO.png ca:Emboar pl:Emboar Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon